Hellsing: Rebirth of the Ripper
by epic insanity666
Summary: A chance of redemption is all he needed to make up for his past mistakes, but he was born into a darker light he seemed to fit with so well, the world has changed but it has not even come close to making him give up, now he hunts, he Slaughters and now... he works for the innocent from the shadows


Hellsing: Rebirth of the Ripper.

**Hello, after seeing the Hellsing Ultimate episodes I've been thinking of it non-stop so now I'm doing a story, involving a bad figurehead from 1888, but it will be of different acting**

Oh haha, you've probably heard it all before, someone dies and comes back from the dead because of some holy spirit and gain a mission of revenge, but that never happened to me, no reason to fight, no reason to live, I've always thought of why I'm back, Back from the aquatic grave I was forced into, I mean I've gotten over my punishment until I've begun to lose my mind, rethinking of the things I've done, all the women who did not deserve my blade, Such innocence and I've begun to regret it.

I've been given a second chance, only it wasn't a holy spirit, it was something far worse than the devil himself, they called themselves The Millennium Organization, some Nazi rip off of Hitler back than, I asked why they brought me back, They answered with I could be of use to them and offered me one of they're ranks But I've already made my thought for redemption, So I refused and they jabbed a stake through my chest, thinking I was slowly dying they kicked me off of the docks that held my grave, but they were wrong, Because I'm alive… and I'm thirsty.

The morning of London was silent as the seagull's cawed on, even the distant sounds of cars driving on the roads managed to wake me up, only when I looked around, I felt different, like I lost something important, and my mouth was dry and sore. Mustering all my strength I lifted myself off the shore, grunting in pain as I felt my chest, blinking in shock as I held no wounds, yet the memory of being impaled still hurt, that was what I thought before I noticed my attire, a gentlemen suit which was torn.

"Gotta find some clothin' otherwise The cops'll recognize me" I said before getting up with a grunt, no used to using my limbs again, My feet felt cold and yet warm at the same time, If my assumption were correct, I'm not in my time from when I lived. So my second objective… was ask someone what year it was.

"God damned these legs" I growled as I staggered to one knee, punching it lightly before limping to what I could see as a clotheline… with odd clothing, I hastily take what I could tell were male and ran off, stopping to see a pare of odd shoes before snatching them up as well and continue running.

"No hard feelin's lad, just needed to borrow these" I said, finding a bridge and set the clothes' on the floor, first were the pants, followed by a shirt with three white skulls on it, than the jumper I found had a hood on the back but I wasn't complainin', I actually like it, than there were the shoes, I may have been dead for god know's what but I can still tie, again thank you lord.

I stood on my feet and actually felt comfortable, I shrugged before I began to walk to the streets, keeping my guard up while getting all kinds of scents I never got when I was alive, but that wasn't all I felt.

I felt hungry.

Three years later

The Alley was silent as three men cornered a blonde woman, who clinged to the wall in fear as the three men had lustful eyes and sick grins.

"Alright young lady, how about you just let us have our way, and you'll live, and plus, we're really good at pleasuring girls like you" said one of the men, making him friend snicker, making the woman scowl weakly until her arms were grabbed, forcing her onto the floor with her legs spread.

"Don't worry love, just relax and-" began the third member before a shadow kicked the other two back, releasing the woman, making the men snarl with sharp teeth at the sight of a man in a hoodie, blood stained jeans and bloody boots, glaring back with red eyes.

"Allo, Don't mind if I crash the party, but I need to ask one of you a question" said the man before vanishing with a speed, resulting in the two men he kicked back falling in a shower of blood while he held two machete's.

"Now, about my question, I want to know where you have been takin' these lassies?" said the man, kicking the third man into the wall, leaving a web of cracks behind his back.

"Now**, TELL ME!?"** said the man before something sprouted from his left shoulder, sooner becoming a mass of teeth and three blood red eyes.

"W-what are y-you!?" said the vampire in fear, seeing a smile of insanity on the man's face.

"**I'm the long lost killer of London, Jack the Ripper" **the man laughed while reaching into his hoodie, pulling out a black revolver and aim it between the vampire's eyes.

"Say hello to the other vampire's I said hi" said Jack, making the vampire beg before he head a click, making him open his eyes to see Jack kneeling before him with a sick grin.

"There north of the town, just please don't kill me!" cried the vampire, closing his eyes in fear, hearing footsteps leaving, making him open his eyes to see only him and the woman until he was picked up by the mass of teeth, making him cry out in fear until he was engulfed with blood splattering, even onto the woman's right foot, making her gasp before fainting as the mass rejoined Jack's body, getting a satisfied belch from the Vampire who was casually walking out of the alleyway at the sounds of police sirens, making him chuckle for a minute before it became full blown laughter of Insanity.

"Oh I love my new life"

Meanwhile

"Are you sure the guys are doing their job right, I mean ever since some guy named Jack arrived our operations have been going downhill if just barely"

"I'm sure, We've been getting girls even with the guy in town, we wont need to worry, we're basically kings here"

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that"

"Why?"

"Because… The three stooges just got massacred in an alleyway" said the man, causing the two men to pale at the words, making them jump up and move to the armory until the lights went out.

"He's already here" cried one of the man before they felt the building grow cold, even to the point where they could see their breath in the air.

"Quick get the weapons" ordered a large African man, holding a shot gun looking on the canopy above with the men gathering handguns to auto rifles.

"Just who is this guy anyway, All we've done is kidnap women" whispered one of the men as he aimed to the right, not knowing who he was speaking to until he heard a snicker, making him turn in time to have his throat bitten, making him croak before his head was torn off.

"It's time for Jack… to let 'er rip!" laughed the Vampire, laughing hysterically as he begun the shower of blood.

**Now Jack will be a hero in this, and seeming though I feel bad because I'm using a killer for this until I thought Metal gear did this so why not, now please enjoy and wait for future chapters**


End file.
